northclan_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Rules and Regulations
All Clans need rule. What would a Clan be without them? Here are all of the rules of NorthClan, and this also includes the more widely known Warrior Code! 'The Warrior Code' #Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. #Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. #Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. #Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for it's life. #A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. #Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. #A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. #The deputy will become Clan leader after the leader dies or retires. #After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. #A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. #Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. #No warrior may neglect a kit in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. #The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. #An honorable warrior does not need to kill cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. #A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. #Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. Exceptions -''' *Cats on the way to the Moonstone or Moonpool are allowed to cross other Clans' territories to get to their destination. *At the lake, cats may travel on other Clans' grounds as long as they are within two fox-lengths of the lake; for instance, to go to the Gathering. *Cats may travel on other Clan territories of they have something to report or ask for help. *The code is flexible about leadership challenges. Cats may challenge a weak or cruel leader if their Clan is in danger, and if their leadership threatens the Clan, the code expects a warrior to challenge the leader. 'Additional Rules -' #Medicine cats may not have a mate or kits. #Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt. #The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. #Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. #Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. #Enemy patrols must not attack cats if they are on a mission all four Clans agree on. #Cats cannot eat when going to the Moonstone or Moonpool to speak with StarClan. ---- Cited from Warriors by Erin Hunter. '''NorthClan Rules * No attacking others. 'Attacking others, including clan makes and cats from the other clans, will end in a small punishment. Furthermore, if it is continuously done by the same cat, e,g, Oaktail, then they would receive demotion or maybe - but most likely not - exile. *'Leaders' Word is LAW. You must listen to the leaders' at all times, the warrior code says to obey your leader; sometimes even in battle. If the leader tells you to do something, you must ''do it! No waiting around, it could receive in a small, permanent scar along your cheek or a clawed eye, depending on the type of order - nothing bigger, we aren't that cruel. *'Respect your Elders and Medicine Cats.' Most of your Elders give up their time to tell other cats stories, you are quite lucky that they don't just ignore you. Elders need plenty of rest and food, so please don't go disturbing them - kits and apprentices. You must also learn to truly respect your Medicine Cats, especially since they have trained half their life just to learn to heal their clan, which is an absolutely outstanding, and hard job to have. These Medicine Cats try their best to keep everyone alive, and ''never speak to a Medicine Cat - or apprentice - while they're trying to heal someone! *'Hunt for your Clan.' The Scouts job is to do this, they will hunt 5 days a week for their clan, maybe even while there's a battle going on with the borders. Elite Warriors also do this job, but Elite Warriors only hunt for their Elders and their Medicine Cats; whilst the Scouts hunt for their Elders, Apprentices and Kits. Normal Warriors mainly do all of this, hunting and fighting, without being able to choose. If you are on Hunting Patrol then you CANNOT eat any prey that you catch, or it will result in a punishment. Give thanks to StarClan for It's life, you should be grateful to even hunt the smallest prey. *'Defend your clan with your life.' Every Warrior, including apprentices also, have sworn to "protect and defend my clan, even with my life." If you promise this then to agree to uphold the warrior code and to protect your family, your clan and your friends from any possible dangers; and to defend anyone who may be in trouble. If you kill a clan mate or let someone take kits, then you will receive a small punishment, but if attacking the clan was your idea, then, well... You can suffer the consequences of either Exile depending on how much damage you did, or death, also depending on how much damage you have done to your clan, NorthClan or your own family. *'Peace Truces.' At a gathering, even the leaders aren't allowed to argue or StarClan will cancel the meeting, which could be extremely important - especially if another leader / clan is asking for help from their allies. During the full moon, please respect everyone there, no matter what they say. If you do not follow StarClan, then please at least still try not to fight, it will result in a punishment still - not following StarClan doesn't mean anything to us. When a leader or another member - like a medicine cat - is talking, then please listen to what they have to say, for it may be important. Attacking or threatening anybody from your clan / from another clan will result in a punishment, minimum of a missing ear, maximum of a clawed eye, missing ear and maybe a small scar. *'No double-grouping.' WIP *'Be serious.' 'WIP *'Be active. ''WIP Category:Rules